His Shining Star
by Fartemis Owl
Summary: .::ONE-SHOT::. Artemis is finally ready to tell Holly his true feelings...but finds out its too late. (Warning: an angsty Arty)


**Fartemis here! Anyway, I thought it would be fun to right this little fluffy one-shot about Artemis and Holly. WARNING: a little angsty!**

**-Fartemis**

**~FO~**

He remembered that day on the grounds at Fowl Manor. After a long, five-minute discussion on what to do on a bright and sunny Saturday, Holly and Artemis finally decided on a picnic on the grounds. Butler had helped the two pack sandwishes, chips, ice cream, and soda into a large picnic basket- Angeline's old picnic basket- and they had set off to the very far corner of the large, summer fresh garden, away from the prying eyes of the now five-year-old twins. They then spread out the blanket and sat and talked (and eaten) for half an hour.

"You know," Holly began, "I forgot how great the sun feels on my skin. I'll be sad when I go back to Haven this evening."

Artemis was shocked. But he had to tell her before she left. "Holly, I must speak with you. About a certain...matter...that has arisen."

Holly looked up from her ice cream. "What is it, Arty?"

"Well...I have certain...feelings for you. I have this urge to have a long-term relationship with you. I've never felt it before," Artemis said. "I did some research on it, however. I believe it is called...what is the term...a crush."

Holly giggled. "The great Artemis Fowl has a crush? On me? Imagine what Foaly will have to say about this!"

Artemis turned a deep shade of crimson. "Well, I do believe I'm supposed to kiss you right about now." And before Holly could react, Artemis leaned down toward's Holly's lips.

However, Holly stopped him and blushed. Suddenly, she was very interested in a little black ant crawling over to a puddle. "Artemis, you should know...I'm dating Trouble Kelp." The ant fell in the puddle and drowned, and Holly abruptly stood up and left Fowl Manor without another word.

Five minutes later, Artemis walked into the large kitchen where Butler was cooking lunch for Mr. and Mrs. Fowl. "How did it go? You know...you revealing you feelings...?"

Artemis just grunted sadly and shook his head. Disheartened, he went upstairs and disappeared into his room, slamming the door behind him.

From that day on, every time Artemis went down to Haven to visit his friends, he always had to watch _them_. How they stared into each other's eyes, the way they passionately kissed each other, when people told them they were a cute couple._ That should be me_, Artemis always thought. And then, one day, Holly came to Fowl Manor.

"Guess what?" Holly asked. Artemis waited, half-expecting her to say _'I broke up with Trouble, I wanted you all along.'_

"I'm engaged! To Trouble!" She held up her left hand, where there was a sparkling blue sapphire glinting in the sun on her middle finger.

Artemis's heart shattered.

A month later, Artemis was standing next to Trouble in a cathedral at the wedding. Her wedding. _Their_ wedding.

Holly glided down the aisle towards Artemis and Trouble. _She looks so beautiful_, Artemis thought, and he almost smiled. For a second, it seemed like his and Holly's wedding.

But then that bastard Trouble Kelp took her hand. The couple said their vows, down to Holly's excited "I do."

And then she was no longer Holly Short. She was Holly _Kelp_. Oh, how disgusting that sounded!

In less than a few months' time, Holly and Trouble were having their first child. The newlyweds were so ecstatic to be having a kid. Holly said she wanted to have a child to make up for her mother's death.

At the eigth month mark, Holly came to visit Artemis at the Manor. Holly had grown quite big recently, and it didn't help that she was having twins.

"Holly!" Artemis exclaimed when she arrived at the front doorstep. "How is your maternity proceeding? Are the babies fairing well?"

"Quite well, I'm glad you asked," Holly replied.

"Sit down," Artemis said, indicating the sofa, and Holly sat with some difficulty. "What brings you to the Manor?"

"I am trying to come up with baby names, and you being oh-so-clever, I decided to ask you, since you are my best friend." _Friend, only friends._

Artemis plastered a fake smile on his face. "How about Cerya and Celia for girls, and Edd and Erik for boys?" Artemis recited from the top of his head.

Holly laughed. "Those are the best names ever! Thanks, Arty." And just like that, she was gone.

Artemis recieved an email from Holly a month later. He opened it and on the screen an image popped up of two little identical newborns wearing little pink hats. Under the picture the caption read _Cerya and Celia Kelp, born March 4th, 2023, at 8:01 pm and 8:12 pm._

Artemis's already broken heart dropped in his stomach. A single tear ran down his cheek and dropped onto the keyboard of his laptop.

_Cerya and Celia Kelp...Cerya and Celia Kelp...Cerya and Celia Kelp..._

Even today, when the twins are ten years old and with a six-year-old brother, Artemis still loves Holly. Even today, when the kids call him 'Uncle Artemis' instead of 'Daddy,' he still loves her. Even when his brothers already have ex-girlfriends, Artemis will never find another. She will always be the one in his heart, and nothing will change that.

Not matter what happens, she will always be his shining star.

**That was fun to write! Anyway, read and review please! You know the drill!**

**-Fartemis**


End file.
